1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support of any kind, including a stool, chair, table, or bench. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a collapsible support.
2. Background of the Invention
Support devices come in many different types and styles. Occasionally, a support device will include provisions that permit the device to be folded or otherwise collapsed. Some collapsible supports include Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,812; Kahwaji, U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,695; Bufalini, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,270; Bush, U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,631; Hsia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,922; Hogberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,113; and Richard, U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,009.
However, the devices disclosed in the related art can be cumbersome and difficult to assemble. Many require the use of pins, wedges, and other small fasteners to complete assembly. These small parts increase the complexity and difficulty of assembly. In addition, these small parts can break or become lost.
The related devices have not been aesthetically pleasing in either the assembled, deployed position or the collapsed position, much less both. Related devices have also required separate carriers, bags, or other accessories to properly hold and transport the device when the device has been disassembled.
While there have been attempts to improve collapsible supports, none of the related devices provide an aesthetically pleasing device that is simple to assemble and disassemble, sturdy, and easy to transport.
The present invention is directed to a collapsible support comprising a base including a first end and a second end. The first end includes a first side and the second end includes a second side. A cavity is formed between the first side and the second side. A first leg is disposed within the cavity during a collapsed position.
In another aspect, the invention includes a second leg disposed within the cavity during a collapsed position.
In another aspect, the invention includes at least one substantially smooth surface while the collapsible support is in the collapsed position.
In another aspect, the invention includes exterior surfaces that are substantially smooth while the collapsible support is in the collapsed position.
In another aspect, the invention includes a lateral tenon on the first leg.
In another aspect, the invention includes a first leg with a projecting tenon.
In another aspect, the invention provides a collapsible support including a base with a first end and a second end, and a first leg having a first surface and a second surface. The first surface of the first leg is disposed adjacent and opposite the base in a collapsed position. The first surface of the first leg faces outward in a deployed position.
In another aspect, the invention provides a second leg that includes a first surface and a second surface, wherein the first surface of the second leg is proximate the base in the collapsed position and wherein the first surface of the second leg faces outwards in the deployed position.
In another aspect, the invention includes a first leg with a lateral tenon configured to engage a slot formed on the base in the collapsed position.
In another aspect, the invention includes a lateral tenon of the first leg that is configured to engage a base hole formed on the base in the deployed position.
In another aspect, the invention includes a second leg with a lateral tenon configured to engage a slot formed on the base in the collapsed position.
In another aspect, the invention includes a lateral tenon of the second leg that is configured to engage a base hole formed on the base in the deployed position.
In another aspect, the invention includes a base with a first base projection configured to engage a leg hole disposed on the first leg when the first leg is in the collapsed position.
In another aspect, the invention includes a first leg that is received in a first region disposed between the first base projection and a first side portion.
In another aspect, the invention includes a base with a second base projection configured to engage a leg hole disposed on a second leg when the second leg is in the collapsed position.
In another aspect, the invention includes a second leg that is received in a second region disposed between the second base projection and a second side portion.
In another aspect, the invention provides a collapsible support including a base and a first leg. The base has a first side portion and a second side portion. The first side portion is disposed at a first end of the base and has a first end connected to the base and a second end spaced from the base. The second end of the first side portion has an outer surface. The first leg includes an upper side and a lower side disposed adjacent to the base in the collapsed position. The upper side of the first leg forms a continuous surface with the outer surface of the first side portion when the first leg is in the collapsed position.
In another aspect, the invention includes a collapsible support in which the second side portion is disposed at a second end of the base and has a first end connected to the base and a second end portion spaced from the base. The second end portion of the second side portion has an outer surface. A second leg includes an upper side and a lower side disposed adjacent to the base in the collapsed position. The upper side of the second leg forms a continuous surface with the outer surface of the second side portion when the second leg is in the collapsed position.
In another aspect, the invention includes a hole in the base.
In another aspect, the invention includes first and second legs with voids that correspond with the hole disposed in the base.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure and steps particularly pointed out in the written description, the claims, and the drawings.